


You’re making me jealous.

by JoSvensk



Series: Iwaizumi's lovelife [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, kissing at school, possesive iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSvensk/pseuds/JoSvensk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi doesn't like when somebody touch his things. Especially when somebody's messing around with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re making me jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you'll like it.

“What do you want from me?” You asked Oikawa. As always your annoying classmate wanted to mess around with you. “Don’t you have a meeting with your fans?”  
He smiled and came closer.  
“But [F/N]-chan is better.” He whispered in your ear.  
In the same time Iwaizumi was on the corridor searching for you. He opened the door and saw Oikawa above you.  
“What are you doing to her Assikawa?” He asked.  
“I was just asking her out.” Oikawa looked at him and flesh his smile.  
“And I said no.” You hissed and pushed him away.  
Iwaizumi looked at you and blushed. He reached for your hand and walked away, leaving dump folded Oikawa alone.  
“Iwaizumi-kun what are you doing?” You asked him.  
In response he turned you around and kissed her.  
“Taking back what’s mine.” He whispered in your lips.


End file.
